The Drug Bust
by TheMaroonMaid
Summary: After Sherlock goes 'undercover', and John finds he did drugs, John decides to stop his reckles behavior with a sound spanking.


"Ah, hello, John."

Johns head rose at the familiar voice and he turned to see Sherlock. Speechless, Sherlock continued

"Didn't expect to see you here," he mused, pushing his hood back as John continues to stare. Sherlock squinches up his eyes and peers at him.

"Did you come for me, too?" He asks, a smug smile on his lips.

John looked at him for a second, then his eyes narrowed.

Outside shortly afterwards, Isaac stumbled over to the car where Mary is now sitting in the driver's seat.

"Hello, Issac." She says.

"Mrs Watson, can I – can I get in, please?" Issac slurred.

Mary motioned behind her with her thumb."Yes, of course, get in. Where's John?"

"They're 'avin' a fight." He mumbled as he shut the door behind him.

"Who is?" She asked.

Back at the house, on the first floor landing of the fire escape, Sherlock angrily shoved open a temporary door which had been nailed across a doorway, knocking it off all its nails and sending it crashing across the fire escape.

"For God's sakes, John! I'm on a case!"Sherlock groaned angrily.

John followed him out,"A month – that's all it took. One."

Halfway down, Sherlock jumped over the side of the fire escape and onto a wall beside it.

"I'm working." He huffs.

He jumped down onto a wheelie bin beside the wall and then down onto another one laying on its side before stepping to the ground. John followed him with a glare.

"Sherlock Holmes in a drug den! How's that gonna look?"John raged.

"I'm undercover." Sherlock replied, rolling his eyes.

"No you're not!" John shouts.

Sherlock gestured outward angrily, "Well, I'm not now!"

Mary had driven the car quickly towards them. She pulled up alongside with a squeal of brakes.

"In. Both of you, quickly."

John got into the passenger seat while Sherlock got into the seat behind him. Bill hurried over towards the car, cradling his hurt arm. Mary sighed in exasperation at her boys, then turned to look through the front windscreen at the new arrival standing in front of the car.

"Please. Can I come? I think I've got a broken arm." He asked.

"No. Go away." Mary replied.

"No, let him." John sighed.

"Why?"

"Yeah, just get in. It's a sprain." John tells him.

Bill ran around the side of the car.

"Anyone else? I mean, we're taking everybody home, are we?"

Sighing, Sherlock shifted to the centre of the rear seat to give Bill some room. Bill got in and looked round at him.

"All right, Shezza?" He asks.

John laughed humorlessly, "Shezza?"

Sherlock glares,"I was undercover." He growled.

"Seriously – "Shezza", though?!" Mary asks.

Sherlock sighed again.

"We're not going home. We're going to Bart's. I'm calling Molly."

In the rear seat, Sherlock wiped some of the dirt off his face with a handkerchief.

"Why?"

Holding his phone to his ear, he turned to look over his shoulder at his friend before directing the rest of the sentence to Mary,"Because Sherlock Holmes needs to pee in a jar."

Sherlock lowered his handkerchief and closed his eyes with exasperation. Mary drives them all , in the lab at Bart's, Molly was finishing her tests on Sherlock's urine sample. He was standing nearby, leaning back against the central bench and looking sulky. On the other side of the lab Bill was sitting on a side bench while Mary was wrapping a bandage round his arm. Isaac is also sitting nearby. Molly takes off her gloves with two loud snaps.

"Well? Is he clean?" John asks.

Throwing her gloves down, Molly turned to him.,"Clean?"

She turned and walked over to face Sherlock, then slaps him hard around the face with her right hand. Mary, Bill and Isaac looked over to them in surprise. Molly slaps him again just as hard and then, for good measure, slapped him again with her left hand. Sherlock blinked and winced.

"How dare you throw away the beautiful gifts you were born with?" She glanced briefly towards John and then looked back at Sherlock.

"And how dare you betray the love of your friends? Say you're sorry." She demanded.

Sherlock, holding his face, replied,"Sorry your engagement's over – though I'm fairly grateful for the lack of a ring."

"Stop it. Just stop it." She hissed.

John stormed towards him, his face stern but his voice low.

"If you were anywhere near this kind of thing again, you could have called, you could have talked to me." He said in almost a growl.

Sherlock rolled his eyes,"Please do relax. This is all for a case."

Mary, still wrapping Bill's arm, shook her head.

"A ca... What kind of case would need you doing this?" John asked angrily.

"I might as well ask you why you've started cycling to work.

John shook his head,"No. We're not playing this game."

Before Sherlock could reply and ask him what he meant, John grabbed the adult's wrist. He took the few strides distance to a bench by the wall, all eyes turning to him, questioning the sudden silence.

It took Sherlock a few seconds to deduce exactly what was about to happen, and then to figure in Johns likelihood of going through with it. When he came back from his momentary mind palace, John had sat down and proceeded to yank Sherlock down over his knees. Sherlock shifted, attempting to get the man's knee out of his gut.

"Are you honestly planning to spank me, John?" Sherlock asked smugly.

He didn't think John would go through with it, until a smack landed squarely on his bum, making him gasp.

"Precisely." John snapped, again landing a swat to the seat of Sherlock's jeans.

Sherlock's face tinted pink as he squirmed, eyes wide.

"What? No! You-ow! You werent- ouch! John!" He exclaimed in disbelief.

"I wasn't what? Did you think I wasn't going to follow through?" John remarked disdainfully.

"Yes!" He managed before letting out another yelp as the thrashed, trying to get away.

John wasn't having any of that. He put his leg around both of Sherlock's. He then grabbed the man's right hand and pinned it to his back. The smacking never ceased, and Sherlock growled his frustrations.

"You can't do this, John!" He shouted.

"Oh, I realize, but you need it! You have no idea how many times I've wanted to set you straight after something stupid you'd done! You went way over the line this time, Sherlock." John scolded.

Sherlock's backside began to sting and he gasped every now and then, the continuous spanking both humiliating and painful. He cursed aloud as tears stung the back of his eyes.

"I'm tired of you dismissing your health or safety for a case, Holmes!" John continued to chide.

His tormentor continued, still, not seeming to notice when Sherlock wiggled his hips out of discomfort. The man began to yelp or gasp at every swat to his poor bottom, still yelling out putrid things to faze John. None worked.

"S-Stop it! I won't do- owww! I won't do this again!" He cried, pointing his toes and kicking to the best of his ability with his restraints.

"If you're ordering me around, you obviously haven't learned your lesson." John decided aloud.

Sherlock groaned and bowed his head as tears lined his eyes. He shut them tight, not willing to cry.

Smack after stinging smack, it came to much for the man, and one gasp he made turned to a whine as he stopped kicking. The whine ended in a howl of tears, sobbing. John felt Sherlock squeeze his hand as he tried to calm down, and felt him shaking as he did so.

Knowing the job here wasnt to break him, only to teach him a lesson, he realized Sherlock gave into the punishment and stopped.

"'M sorry!" Sherlock choked out behind his tears.

He didnt care about the people in the room anymore, he only pictured John and himself in the room, to avoid further humiliation. John sighed inwardly as he helped Sherlock up. Sherlock tried to compose himself as he faced his friend. He straightened his shoulders and held his hands at his sides, for all of a second before his shoulders slumped and he began to rub furiously at his bum. Tears streaked his face and a blush rested there, as well. To both his surprise and relief, he felt arms around him. He sniffled and opened his eyes to see John hugging him, and he just lowered his head, hiding his face as he tried to calm.

Moments later, after he did so, he rubbed his eyes to dry them. Still, the room stayed silent. It wasn't exactly an awkward silence...well, it was. But everyone got what happened. No one objected to it. Some, like Molly, were relaxing, watching the scene unfold like it was regular.

"We won't be doing that again, now will we?" John asked quietly, raising his eyebrows expectantly.

"What...the spanking or the drugs?" Sherlock asked seriously, with a sulky pout on his lips.

"The punishment depends on your future behavior, but what about drugs?"

Sherlock shook his head no. Mary smiled softly and walked over, holding John's hand, surprising him, and putting her other hand on Sherlock's shoulder, kissing his cheek.

"I'm glad to hear it," she giggled.

It seemed to break the tension in the room, and Bill smiled even.


End file.
